Empire of Remains
by Tsumaeto
Summary: De uma terra arrasada pela guerra nasce uma esperança. Conta a história posterior a Ocarina, uma história entre Empire of Remains e Ocarina of Time vai ser escrita como epílogo para matar a curiosidade de alguns.
1. Onde tudo começou Prólogo

Prólogo

Onde tudo começou

Hyrule foi uma terra boa e pacífica, até que um rei corrupto gerou o caos e a desordem ocasionando em fome e desemprego para seu reino, enquanto ele, o todo poderoso detinha todo o conforto e nada lhe faltava, o povo clamava por comida e condições de no mínimo sobrevivência. Com o tempo, torturas foram implantadas para reprimir aqueles que iam contra o sistema, contra a lei do soberano. Assim, mesmo o exército pareceu enfraquecer sua lealdade perante esse rei.

Com a lealdade do exército enfraquecida perante o rei, um homem se levanta em uma multidão de indignados, alguém se atreveu a encarar a soberba e tirania desse rei, o chefe da guarda do rei, seu nome era Link. O jovem Link a pouco se tornara capitão, um jovem de pouco mais de 20 anos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis de um profundo indescritível, esse jovem iniciou a revolta, incitando seus companheiros igualmente insatisfeitos, essa não era sua intenção a princípio, contudo ao não ouvir nem a seus homens de confiança, a revolta do povo pareceu ser a única opção, depois do início da revolução Hyrule nunca mais seria a passando 5 anos de guerra desde então...

Uma noite sombria… A chuva castigava o vasto campo de Hyrule, os trovões abafavam o som da batalha que trepidava nesse solo antes pacífico e belo. Características a muito varridas da mente daqueles que viviam nessa terra de ninguém. O único som ouvido além dos provenientes da tempestade, seja da própria chuva, seja dos trovões, era o som da guerra, urros de dor, sangue sendo derramado e metal se chocando... E em uma casa, pequena e humilde se inicia um som que parece impossível no meio desse clima denso e cruel, o choro de uma criança.

A criança não tardou a parar de chorar e dormir, repousando inconsciente do mundo que a rodeava, doce e inocente, esperança de mudança. O pai já não mais poderia estar presente, desaparecera pouco após a concepção dessa nova vida... O bebê repousava sobre um berço toscamente improvisado com uma gaveta e alguns cobertores, a mãe observava com o rosto cansado e vermelho para a criança, com os cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos mel, Dera a luz a pouco tempo, o sangue espalhado pelo local era facilmente explicado pêra dificuldade do parto normal, Lilian observava seu filho com cansaço no rosto marcado por um sorriso terno, dava para ver que mesmo nesse estado a moça de 20 e poucos anos era muito bonita com uma aparência delicada. E assim permaneceriam, mãe e filho escondidos durante o tempo que lhe fosse possível...


	2. O pandemônio

Capítulo I

Em um dia bonito e estranhamente calmo, um momento de paz em meio a tantas infelicidades, um garoto loiro corria pelo mercado de Hyrule em meio a várias pessoas que compravam e vendiam. As pessoas pareciam não se importar com a escasses de alimentos que parecia presente em todo o mercado, mesmo assim as pessoas pareciam uum pouco animadas. A mais de uma semana os habitantes gozavam de uma estranha calmaria, mal sabiam eles que é a calmaria que recede a tempestade...Os inocêntes frequentadores do mercado mal suspeitavam que eram observados pelas sombras de forma furtiva...

O jovem loiro tinha profundos olhos azuis que agora observavam cobiçosos um dos últimos doces de uma lojinha vazia, antes havia sido uma loja procurada e vivia cheia, agora tinha sorte de conseguir vender algumas guloseimas por dia. O jovem de olhar cobiçoso lembrava-se da sua condição e balançava a cabeça de modo desolado murmurando para si mesmo:

- Tire isso da cabeça você sabe que é impossível...

A criança não parecia ter mais do que sete anos, as roupas pareciam velhas e surradas mostrando nitidamente a condição financeira da criança. Desviando o olhar cobiçoso o garoto se afastava indo ajudar uma mulher de aproximadamente 30 anos. Lilian carregava um pote de leite que acabava de comprar de um homem gorducho com uma expressão feliz, parecia que tinha vendido bastante leite nesse dia e já se preparava para ir embora. Não só ele mas todos pareciam querer sair logo dali, com a estranha paz no ar as pessoas tentavam juntar recursos para abandonar o país, Hyrule não parecia ter capacidade de voltar a ser o que um dia fora, o rei ainda assolava a população com suas medidas cruéis fazendo com que muitos tivessem medo de encará-lo. Mas alguns jovens ainda com esperança de mudança tinha o descaso de falar o que pensavam, esse era o caso do jovem loiro.

-Sabe mãe... Eu estive pensando...

Sabendo o que viria a seguir seria mais uma conversa ingênua com perguntas inocentes, a Lilian sorriu ao observar o garoto insistênte continuar a fazer suas perguntas, que ela responderia com calma como sempre e sorrindo sempre para a cara emburrada do filho.

-Porque todos tem que aturar tudo isso?

-Porque assim o rei diz Link... Não se pode ir contra isso...

-Mas você disse que papai foi contra i...

Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar a mãe em um movimento rápido depositara o leite no chão e tapava a boca do garoto que se debatia em meio ao aperto da mãe. Sem se dar conta que o filho começava a tomar uma cor maiz azulada a mãe observava os cantos aflitas procurando ver se alguém percebera o que acontecia. as pessoas passavam indiferentes a isso e não prestavam atenção à pequena família... Suspirando aliviada Lilian solta o filho que indignado recuperando o fôlego começa a ralhar com a mãe:

-Por que você feza isso!? Não viu que você me t..

-Calado! Não volte a falar disso entendeu!?

-Mas ...mas..

-Mas nada! você ouviu!

Agora com um Link zangado e uma mãe apreensiva os dois andavam com o leite em passos lentos para fora da cidade. Lilian observava aflita para o filho, em sua mente havia sido muito dura com ele, mas ele ainda era muito jovem e não entenderia... Derrepente os dois olharam para trás, uma zona começava atrás deles, uma multidão vinha correndo de onde eles estiveram antes, grintos, pais e filhos se separando o caos veio a terra, com uma visão rápida, pessoas mascaradas vinham correndo e matando quem ficasse em seu caminho, começava o pandemônio.

-MÃÃÃE!

Um grito em vão em meio a tantos outros sons, as pessoas se separavam, quem caía era pisoteado, os mascarados estavam se aproximando e com uma trombada com algum desesperado Link caía e perdia lentaamente os sentidos, não tinha mais consciência do que acontecia, viu um grupo de pés rumar contra o fluxo em direção aos homens mascarados. Em vão o garoto quis dizer que era em vão, e apenas continuou a perder os sentidos, e enquanto os sons sumiam e as imagens desapareciam, apenas os pés das pessoas eram visíveis e agora o som de espadas se chocando e sangue sendo derramado, algo que estranhamente parecia familiar na mente do jovem Hylian.


End file.
